Scrolls of Stories
The dark blue purple dragonet curled up on the library floor. She was on her back, staring at the blank stone ceiling. "Bored?" the voice carried across the silent room, soft, but still clear. "Very." The little NightWing flopped over, whacking herself with her wings. "I read EVERY BOOK in the entire room!" She saw Starflight smiled, "Not that shelf on the far right." The dragonet bolted upright, "No, yes I did… WAIT! Are there new scrolls! I love scrolls! What are they about? Not some dumb Pantala stuff again right? Those were boring. They're sooo weird! One tribe controlling everything? I feel sorry for the extinct ones." "Of course not." Starflight walked gently over to the shelf, picking out a scroll. "Just one, but it has seven stories inside. Little descriptive passages of each Phyrrian tribe. By a hybrid called Meridian." He turned, handing her the scroll. The dragonet looked at it, fascinated. It was a newer scroll, no tears or crumples in the paper. "What tribes is Meradain?" " It's Meridian. SkyWing, SeaWing, and RainWing." Starflight replied. He was making his way back to the front of the room. "Read it, Voidshifter." Voidshifter nodded, forgetting for a moment Starflight couldn't see. She turned to the scroll, her big eyes bright with curiosity. She unrolled the scroll, and began reading. ---- Seven Dragons, Seven Tribes Foreword If you were looking for some amazing adventure story where seven dragons from different tribes band together to save the world, this is not the story you are looking for. Put the scroll back. If you want to read something, and doesn't mind what it's about, then please read on. '' ''As everyone should know, dragons are complicated, to put it simply. We have flaws we try to hide, abilities that we tend to flaunt, and complicated intertribal relationships. I would be an example of that, being a hybrid. And… back on track. These are passages from seven fictional dragons, one from each tribe. Everyone has a little bit of supremacy in them, and kindness, anger, snappinness, down to earth, etc. But we have different proportions of those in us. I'm mostly humorous kindness. Mostly. I think. Okay, I get angry sometimes. And my mind wanders a lot. If you're wondering, this scroll is the rough draft and the final thing. So yeah. Deal with the mess ups. Anyway, each of these dragons 'lead' with different parts of themselves (shyness, protectiveness, etc.). They're just descriptions. You can put the scroll away now, I know it sucks. No? Okay. Read on if you aren't bored to death yet. ---- Song The SandWing, Song, curled up on the cold, grainy rock. It was large and flat, comfortable as she stretched her wings and watched the stars. It was beautiful here, but she wasn't at this place for that. She wasn't here for the vast forests, the towering mountains, the infinite sky or the jewel-like stars. Not even for the moons, three orbs in the sky. She wasn't here for that. She was here for the quiet and solitude. Other dragons tired her. Socializing was not among her scant abilities. Song lowered her snout, tearing her gaze from the moons to the forest. Tiny creatures were there, cuddling up in hollows and the underbrush. Only the wind, the rustling leaves, and her own heartbeat could be heard. Suddenly, she started singing. A haunting song, the lyrics faded with time. She couldn't recall them, how her mother sang it. But the sound was there. And she sang. The world was silent, except for that ringing voice. The mountains echoed her, bouncing back the music. Song sighed, the moonlight reflecting off her whitish scales. Golden wings membranes stretched, and she lifted, leaving the danger of the mountains, to return to the joyous desert. Back to the arid heat, back to the dragons. Back to the insufferable noise. I will come again. She promised herself. And she was gone. ---- Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)